Gas container carts, and in particular portable gas container carts, are typically used to provide access to gases to various locations. For example, fire and rescue personnel use air supply carts to provide air supply in locations where the ambient air supply may be limited and/or contaminated. In other applications, construction and steel workers use gas container carts to transport various cylinders of welding gases and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,322 discloses a cart for a barbeque grill, which holds the barbeque grill and the gas tank. However, the cart in the '322 patent takes up a large amount of space and is bulky to move around.
Accordingly, there is a need for new gas container carts that are capable of easily transporting gas tanks.